vaheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Loren Braveheart
Loren Michelle Braveheart (born August 23rd 1995) is a Fugmoorian activist and former actress. Braveheart is the daughter of current mayor of Fugmoor, Lorraine Braveheart. She is possibly most known for her 3 year disappearance from 2011-2014, an event which was instrumental in her mother's election campaign. Braveheart is also known for founding the Fugmoor Undead Support Society, also known as FUSS, which aims to assist the recently undead in reacclimatising to the mortal realm. Early Life Loren Michelle Braveheart was born in Fugmoor on August 23rd, 1995 to Wallace and Lorraine Braveheart, a doctor and hairdresser, respectively. Disappearance On the 11th of November 2011, Loren Braveheart failed to return home after a night out with friends. Lorraine Braveheart was in the midst of her mayoral campaign at the time, but unofficially dropped out of the race upon reporting her daughter's disappearance. A massive search ensued, with the Find Loren campaign being launched and a Fugmoor-wide search party being organized. Lorraine Braveheart, never officially pulling out of the mayoral race, quickly won both the sympathy of the public, and the election itself. Reappearance On November 11th, 2014, exactly three years after her disappearance, Loren Braveheart suddenly reappeared during a candlelight vigil held at her last known location, her reappearance sparked a panic amongst the mourning crowd, and several attendees were injured in the stampede that ensued. Witnesses stated that Braveheart appeared to be in a catatonic state, and to have not aged a single moment, even wearing the same clothes she disappeared in with not a hint of dirt or wear. Braveheart's mother, Lorraine, attending the vigil, was the first to approach the catatonic Loren, and the pair quickly left the scene in Lorraine's limousine. The Bravehearts declined to give any interviews or acknowledge Loren's disappearance and subsequent reappearance until 2018, when Loren gave an exclusive sit-down interview to Paul Newsman of FBC News, regarding her disappearance, Braveheart said the following; "The most important thing to me, now, is transparency, and with that in mind, I feel it's time to share that for three years... my body, in this world, was dead. But my mind, my soul, they were... somewhere else." Braveheart went on to describe her struggle in re-adjusting to mortal life, and credits actress Lyssa Starsmith with helping her rediscover her strength and purpose. "Lyssa and I had a very intense... confrontation is the only word for it, in the ruins of Katrina. Katrina had been a second home of sorts, in my old life, and seeing it destroyed was difficult, because it was almost as if... I could never go back to then? Back to before, I mean." Acting Career Shortly following her reappearance, it was announced that Braveheart would make her stage debut in Freeloaders, a musical comedy then playing at the Braveheart Theater, named in honor of Loren after her disappearance. Braveheart received poor reviews for her performance and the show closed soon after. In her 2018 interview with FBC News, Braveheart had the following to say about her short-lived acting career. "Oh, god. Freeloaders was a rough patch, I guess I felt like, if I could be somebody else, then I wouldn't have to deal with what I had been through, in the end, acting wasn't a healthy way to recover, and I'd like to apologise for anyone who had to suffer through my so-called performance." Braveheart has stated she currently has no intentions of returning to the stage. Category:People Category:Actors Category:Fugmoorons